Stubborn as ever
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Sasha desobeyed the Captain's orders again and almost got killed. Missing scene. Unresolved romantic tension.


**First of all, I apologize for any mistakes but I'm French and do my best in English. I hope this short thing that came out of my messy mind will please you, I'm not really sure that it suits the characters but whatever.**

 **Don't hate me. I really really loved Rachel and I totally shipped her with Tom but we gotta move on (and I have to say that Tom and Sasha are holy cute and hot af).**

 **Let me know what you think about it, feedbacks are always welcomed (:**

* * *

Tom was walking with a firm step and crossed half the ship in a quick pace. His face was closed and hard, no one would have dared disturbing him at the moment.

When he reached the room, Rios had just finished cleaning Sacha's wounds. She briefly looked up at him, and she knew seeing his dark eyes that she would spend a bad time in a few minutes. The doc put his things back in the kit and gave a nod to the Captain before leaving them alone.

'Next time, follow my orders.' His voice was so low.

'Come on, Tom. Don't make me the speech again.'

'You put half of my men in danger, and worst of all you almost got killed!' He raised his voice.

'I knew what I was doing! If I took this decision it's because I knew there was a chance to succeed, otherwise I would have never dared risking their lives! Why can't you just trust me for once?' She raised hers too.

Sasha looked at him with so much fierce in her eyes. She was exhausted, her body was sore and she just wanted to sleep for a few hours. He sighed, closed his eyes and looked down. He had so many things to say but he didn't want to fight, not tonight, not after the though mission they just had.

Tom wasn't on the field this time, he was directing operations from the ship. His men have fallen into a trap, and many men of Peng were waiting for them heavily armed.

He ordered them to go back to their boat, but Sasha decided otherwise and launched into the battle. He was furious, they got them all but not without a few scratches. She had been the one who took most of the shots. She returned to the ship with bloodied cuts all over her arms and two big bruises to the face.

She was waiting for an answer, but he didn't say a word.

'Never mind.' She mumbled trying to put her jacket on, but her right shoulder was hurting her too much and she hissed in pain.

He immediately came closer and grabbed the lapel to carefully slide her arm in the sleeve.

'Thank you.' She whispered, avoiding his look. He was really much closer than a few minutes ago which was making her nervous and she was still mad at him.

He raised one of his hands, slowly until he reached her bruised face. With his fingertips, he stroked her red cheek and then her swollen lips with his thumb.

'I don't want to lose you too.' He whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch a few seconds.

'Tom..' She warned him, grabbing his hand and gently pulling it away.

'I know.' They both knew, they had so many things to fix between them.

She's the one who kissed him a few weeks ago, and she wouldn't complain doing it again but this wasn't the right moment nor the right place. She had moved on, as he did. They both got married, lived their life fully but she just realized now how much she had missed him during all those years.

'Does it hurt?' He asked pointing the side of her face.

'Well, I have to say that this asshole had a pretty good hook.' They both chuckled, then Tom went to a fridge in the corner of the room to bring a pack of ice. He handed it to her.

'Put that on, it will help.'

It wasn't her first bruise, nor hit. She knew all the tricks to ease the pain as much as possible, but this time she let him in charge without arguing.

'You haven't changed, right? Still stubborn as ever.'

'That's what you liked about me, if I recall your words.' She smirked, and made him smile too.

'You're right. But what I don't like is when it puts you in dangerous situations.'

'I'm a big girl, Tom.'

'You still have to follow my orders, Miss Cooper.'

'Aye aye, Captain.' She raised her eyebrows, teasing him.

They kept quiet for a few minutes, both having fallen into a comfortable silence.

She could totally drive him crazy and soft at once, she could push him to his own limits, she had always been the hurricane of his life. But then life took its own way and time had changed a lot of things.

'I should let you go back to your quarter.' He said.

She got up, and stood in front of him a few more seconds. She wanted to touch him, feel his arms around her so badly. Instead she smiled at him once more and walked out the room. He followed her with his eyes and turned around to watch her leave.

'Goodnight, Tom.' She looked at him, hand on the frame of the door.

'Get some deserved sleep.' She nodded, then disappeared into the hallway.


End file.
